The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for fabricating a non-releasable connection of a component with a shaft which extends into a continuous bore of the component, wherein the bore has two bore edges and an inner profile by means of which the shaft is secured against rotation. Further, at one bore edge there bears a shoulder and at the other bore edge a flange of the shaft, the shoulder and flange being formed of one piece with the shaft and conjointly secure the shaft in both directions against axial displacement.
For the connection of the bifurcated element or fork of a Cardan joint with the corresponding intermediate shaft it is permissible to employ a non-releasable connection. An intermediate shaft is especially required for the steering of a vehicle, if two Cardan joints are arranged between the steering wheel and the front wheels which are to be steered or controlled. In this instance the intermediate shaft section--between both of the Cardan joints--may be non-releasably connected with the fork-type joints provided at its two ends.